


Declaration of Marriage

by WolfyWordWeaver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Brotherly Love, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Foster Care, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWordWeaver/pseuds/WolfyWordWeaver
Summary: Sometimes children declare their intention to marry, and in these two stories that declaration takes place in the playground.Chapter 1: WolfStar EditionChapter 2: Tomarry Edition
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 312





	1. WolfStar Edition

**I stole** [ **@felicja-j** ](https://felicja-j.tumblr.com/) **‘s prompt to someone else and wrote my own interpretation of it. XD Just a bit o’ fluff and kiddie goodness.**

**Prompt: sirius and regulus as younger kids, and sirius saying he'll marry remus (a friend from the playground)? just some brotherly content and baby sirius being very determined to marry remus**

"It's okay, Reggies, you can do it!" The whimper of fear he got in response did not deter Sirius at all. "Jus' put your foot there...no, on the _thing_! Yay!!!"

Regulus looked up with pride as his brother cheered him on loudly and shamelessly. He was still precariously perched on the strange ladder of thin bars he was attempting to climb up so that he could be on the platform with his big brother. 

"Help," he begged.

"Gimme your hand."

As Sirius tried to drag Regulus up the ladder by his hand, another young boy walked over to the ladder.

"Want some help, Regulus?"

"REMUS!!!!!" Sirius called excitedly, nearly letting his brother slip out of his hand. "Oh, sorry Reggies!"

"Help me!" Regulus whimpered again and this time Remus was right there below him pushing up on the younger boy's feet. 

Between the two boys, Regulus finally made it up onto the platform where Sirius was and he latched onto his brother tightly. Sirius gestured for Remus to join them and in the matter of a few seconds the lanky preschooler was up there too. 

"Hiya," he breathed out happily as he grinned down at Sirius. "I thought you weren't here 'cause I didn't see your Mummy."

"Oh, Bella brought us today," Sirius answered quickly, loving to be the one to share any bit of news. "Mother had a headache."

"I bring my lovie," Regulus added helpfully. He pulled it out of Sirius' pocket where it had been put for safekeeping during his climb.

"He's very pretty," Remus complimented as he looked at the tattered and scruffy lion. 

"ANYWAY!" Sirius interrupted as he grasped Remus' hand with his grubby ones. Bella didn't care if he washed his hands after digging in the mud or climbing the sap-covered tree. "I've been practicing on my bike. So we can go riding together."

"What about me?" Regulus whined. He didn't like it when his brother made plans without him.

"You're too young," Sirius stated authoritatively.

"No I'm not!" the younger boy cried angrily.

Remus quit trying to pry his hand out of Sirius' tight grip and gave in as he always did. "I'm sure you can ride with us as soon as you learn how."

"But you definit'ly can't go riding with us when we're married," Sirius insisted. "You know, 'cause we'll be married."

Remus blushed a bright pink, like he did every time Sirius proclaimed that they were going to get married and Regulus pouted.

"I don't want you to get married," Regulus insisted.

"Hey, maybe Reggies can be our baby!" Sirius crowed in delight. It seemed like a pretty great arrangement to his young mind. This way he could have all the fun of married life with his sweetheart and still get to hang around with Regulus most of the day. "We can 'dopt him when we get some money."

"I don't think that's how it works," Remus replied as he wrinkled his nose in thought. 

"Of course it costs money!"

"I mean him being your brother, and like, not much younger..."

"That's okay," Regulus sighed happily. Being adopted meant he could stay forever with Sirius. "You can 'dopt me when you has money."

Remus bit his lip as his young mind whirred with the very big thoughts of how he could go about making enough money to adopt Regulus as his baby and pay for Sirius. The older boy was used to living well off, so he would have to be able to provide for that kind of living. The chocolate milk every day kind of living.

"Let's go down the slide together!" Sirius declared, breaking Remus out of his reverie. 

"I go first!" Regulus insisted before immediately pulling away from his brother and racing towards the plastic slide.

"Noooo!!!" Sirius whined as he tried to run after his brother but got pulled to an abrupt stop by Remus.

"Let him go first."

Sirius opened his mouth to argue before remembering what his mother had said the previous night in an argument with his father. "Okay, Remus. But that's 'cause com-promises. Like growed up people."

Remus grinned widely and didn't mind walking to the slide hand-in-hand with his soon-to-be husband.


	2. Tomarry Edition

**Because of** [ **@kingfoxjellyfish** ](https://kingfoxjellyfish.tumblr.com/) **here’s my Tomarry version** **. XD**

**Prompt: Tom and Harry as younger kids and Tom insists that he’s going to marry Harry (a playground friend?)**

"You're going to play with me," Tom insisted.

Harry looked up from making a mud pie in surprise. "What?"

"I _said_ that you're going to play with me. Let's go on the swings."

Dark eyebrows wrinkled in confusion as Harry tried to figure out why Tom was talking to him. He had only been at this children's home for a week and hadn't been spoken to by any of the older children in that time. 

"I'm making mud pies," he declared.

"Swings."

Now Harry was getting frustrated.

"Or _what_?" 

He hadn't made it made it to a child's home because he was a compliant and mild-mannered child. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had finally had enough of him after he had accidentally ruined his cousin Dudley's birthday party.

Tom's thin lips curled in a frustrated grimace. "Do you want to get picked on?" he finally murmured.

"Uh, no."

"Then play on the swings with me."

Surprisingly, this made Harry laugh out loud. He wasn't sure if Tom was trying to warn him of other kids picking on him if he wasn't under Tom's protection or if Tom himself was threatening to do the bullying.

"Okay," he grinned. "But you have to push me."

"Fine."

Tom wasn't too keen on being bossed around, as anyone in the children's home could attest, but there was something about those bright green eyes that made him bend just a little. A tiny little bit.

They quietly made their way over to the swings and Harry was surprised to see all of the other children rush away from the swing set as they drew closer. Pushing the too-large glasses up his nose, he chanced a glance at the taller boy. Tom was what he thought most people would consider a cute child - slightly chubby arms and legs, with a rounded face and somber dark eyes. His hair was very neatly trimmed and combed to the side. In other words, he was nothing like Harry.

Why would all the other children want to stay away from him?

In short order Harry was being pushed on the swings by the taller boy and he was grinning widely. No one had ever pushed him on the swings before and his stubby legs had never really been all that good at pumping.

"Wheeeee!" he squealed as he went higher than he'd ever been before. It felt like flying!

Tom was surprised by the boy's overly excited response and he felt a strange warm sensation rise up on his cheeks. How could anyone be so happy about being pushed on the swings?

"Higher?"

"Higher!" Harry demanded between giggles.

Harry swung back and forth happily as Tom pushed as hard as he could with each pass. The chains started wobbling a bit and Tom wondered if it was possible for him to actually swing the boy clear over the top rail. Before he could wonder anymore, Harry leaped right off the swing at its crest. Brown eyes widened in wonder and he yelped in shock seeing the young boy sailing through the air as if he was using secret magic powers to help propel him forward. It was the single most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his short life. 

The landing was quite a bit less graceful.

Tom hovered over the crumpled heap of boy not sure what to do as he had never _unintentionally_ hurt anyone before. Harry rolled over to his side still laughing even as he clutched his arm to his chest. 

"That was awesome!" he wheezed happily.

"A-are you hurt?"

"I think I broke my arm," Harry chuckled as he felt the tears prick at the corners of his eyes. "But that was still great. Thank you!"

Tom stared incredulously at the boy. "You're not mad?"

"Uh, no?"

"Even though I broke your arm?"

"You didn't, really."

After a few seconds a great big smile cut across Tom's face. "I'm going to marry you!" he declared.

"What?!"

Yes, Tom decided, he was going to marry this strange boy.


End file.
